


R4A

by PokeItWithAStick



Series: R4 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeItWithAStick/pseuds/PokeItWithAStick
Summary: Honestly? im working on a draft right now so it will be a while before any of this is up. i have to flesh out the plot n shit soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, see  you then.





	R4A

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YEAH


End file.
